


Tattoos

by Snorp_Lord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Just Yancy havin a fun time, he deserves it, more in the future - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Each picture on his skin has a little story attached, and Yancy isn't particularly shy about talking about them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Was gonna bundle them all together but eh whatever I needed something to post and I have no free time.

“Gotta say, I don’t get why we need any of this stuff.” Yancy tilted his head, but didn’t shift his arm, letting the taller man continue his pattern in gentle but even lines across his arm. “Why all the boxes and stuff? Some kinda flowchart?”

Once the next box was drawn out, Wilford paused to dip his brush into the ink again. Weird that he used a paintbrush for planning out his tattoos, but hey. Wilford in general was weird. It was something Yancy kind of liked about him. “Well, I’m mapping out the thirty-one different outcomes of a heist some friends of mine are going on in a few years!”

Yep. Weird.

“...Makes sense, I guess.” He shrugged, propping up his head with his free hand. “So youse know which one’s gonna happen?”

“Nope! That’s why you’re getting the map! Let’s face it, they’ll want to meet you, sweetheart!” Wilford reached in to pinch his cheek before moving back to Yancy’s arm. Even below his mustache, Yancy could see that the other was poking his tongue out. Cute.

“So wait, am I gonna know this friend of yours when I see ‘em? Am I supposed to?” After all, if they were a friend of Wilford’s, then they were a friend of Yancy’s too! Though how they’d handle hanging out with someone on the run for double homicide would certainly be interesting to see. Wilford could handle it, he knew that, since the other had helped him with the whole thing, and had probably gotten away with far worse. If he was willing to shoot that barista for not including marshmallows in the hot chocolate, then yeah, he had to have a pretty high body count. And though Yancy knew he probably should be a little worried about how often Wilford had waved a gun around too close to his face, all he could think was that the guy was really fun to hang around with.


End file.
